Situations difficiles
by Pouki26
Summary: Stefan s'absente. Elena est en danger et seul Damon peut venir à son secours.
1. Chapter 1

Histoire que j'ai postée il y a quelques temps et à laquelle j'ai apporté quelques changements et améliorations. Mais dans ma précipitation je l'ai supprimée du site au lieu de la modifier. J'ai donc perdu toutes mes reviews. Autant vous dire que je suis vraiment dégoutée.

M'enfin, tant pis!

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ma fic, elle se situe juste après qu'Elena est découvert de la bouche de sa mère que Damon est amoureux d'elle.

* * *

><p>Par un bel après-midi ensoleillé d'hiver, Elena se préparait dans sa chambre, heureuse de retrouver son bel et séduisant vampire, pour une journée en amoureux.<p>

Depuis leur rencontre sa vie avait basculée, laissant place à un flot incessant de mystères en tout genre l'emportant toujours plus loin dans les méandres du danger.

Elle s'admirait dans sa psyché se brossant doucement les cheveux un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres parfaites, quand elle entendit un raclement de gorge derrière elle.

Elle se retourna ne pouvant contenir un petit sursaut de peur et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un magnifique sourire radieux laissant apparaître de belles dents blanches.

Stefan lui faisait face, arborant son sourire habituel, et ne repoussa pas Elena qui déjà s'emparait de sa bouche pour un langoureux baiser.

Il se laissa aussitôt emporter par un cruel désir de la posséder mais reprit bien vite ses esprits, posant ses mains sur les bras de sa partenaire interrompant ainsi leur merveilleux baiser.

-Elena, j'ai...Je suis désolé, je vais devoir reporter notre rendez-vous à un autre jour.

Elena se détacha de lui reculant d'un pas, sentant une pulsion de colère et d'indignation monter en elle.

-Pourquoi?

-Un ami à moi à des problèmes.

-De quel ami parles-tu?

-Tu ne le connais pas, il n'est jamais venu en ville.

-Est-ce un vampire?

-Oui! Il semblerait que sa compagne ait disparue sans laisser de trace. Il réclame mon aide de toute urgence, il est très inquiet pour elle.

-Très bien, mais tu es sur que tu ne cours aucun danger au moins?

-Je te le promets! Alors ne t'inquiète pas!

-Quand dois-tu partir?

-J'y vais! Je suis passé te voir pour t'avertir. Je suis désolé Elena.

-Non, tu n'as pas à être désolé. Ton ami a besoin de toi, c'est normal que tu veuilles l'aider, je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas !

Elena baissa la tête voulant cacher sa déception, mais elle sentit la main de Stefan relever doucement son menton pour planter un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je reviendrai très vite. Je t'aime!

-Je t'aime aussi!

Sur ces mots, Stefan quitta la pièce en un éclair laissant une Elena dépitée qui se laissa tomber sur son lit.

-Bon eh bien tant pis, je vais devoir trouver autre chose à faire. Pensa-t-elle morose.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, prit une bonne inspiration et se releva déterminée à passer malgré tout une bonne journée.

Elle décida alors d'aller se promener dans les bois comme il en était convenu avant que Stefan ne se désiste, voulant profiter de la lumière et de la douce chaleur du soleil hivernal. Ce froid bien que glacial lui ferait pourtant le plus grand bien. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées plutôt que de rester enfermée chez elle à se morfondre sur l'absence de son vampire préféré.

Elle s'habilla chaudement, enfilant manteau, écharpe, gants et bonnet, et descendit rapidement l'escalier dans un élan de bonne humeur qui n'allait pas durer.

Ouvrant la porte d'entrée, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un Damon tout sourire sur le pas de celle-ci. Elle le regarda un instant avant de lui poser l'ultime question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-elle agacée de le voir devant chez elle.

-Mon cher frère m'a demandé de veiller sur toi pendant son absence. Répondit le ténébreux vampire sur un ton ironique.

-Tu plaisantes !

Elena referma rageusement la porte derrière elle et passa tout près de Damon lui adressant un coup d'œil peu amical.

Ces derniers temps, elle tentait d'éviter le vampire au maximum. En effet, après avoir entendu de la bouche de sa mère biologique que Damon était amoureux d'elle, elle ne savait quel comportement adopter en sa présence et préférait s'abstenir de tout contact avec lui.

N'était-il pas sensé être amoureux de Katherine? Mais aussi illogique que ce soit, Elena supportait pourtant de plus en plus mal cette idée. Mais pourquoi?

Elle était pourtant avec Stefan qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter des sentiments d'un homme tel que Damon qui avait fait des choses si cruelles à ses amies Caroline et Bonnie?

Elle s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture quand elle sentit un courant d'air dans ses cheveux glissant le long de sa nuque, et levant la tête rencontra deux yeux bleus la regardant avec insistance.

-Damon, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-M'assurer que tu vas bien.

-Hé bien comme tu peux le voir je vais parfaitement bien alors laisse-moi tranquille! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Rétorqua Elena, agressive.

-Waouh, quel caractère, j'aime ça!

-Tu es bien sur que Stefan t'ai demandé de veiller sur moi ? Il ne te fait pourtant pas confiance.

-C'est vrai que ces temps-ci il me surveille de près et que sa confiance en moi est fragile, mais si tu ne me crois pas, appelle-le!

Lui jetant un dernier regard, Elena se désintéressa de lui et monta dans sa voiture. Cependant elle ne réussit pas à fermer la portière retenue par la main du vampire. Elle leva des yeux excédés vers lui attendant qu'il daigne bien vouloir la lâcher.

-Sois prudente!

Il retira son bras et sans un mot Elena claqua la portière, fit démarrer la voiture et partit rapidement. Elle souhaitait mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Cet homme arrogant l'exaspéré au plus haut point.

Damon regarda la voiture s'éloigner son sourire s'effaçant doucement. Elena semblait le fuir, l'éviter, mais pour quelles raisons? Cette question le torturait, tout comme ce sentiment qui prenait petit à petit possession de lui, envahissant son cœur et son esprit. Sentiment qu'il ne parvenait aucunement à contrôler comme un poison s'infiltrant dans ses veines.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit tombé amoureux de cette fille? L'histoire se répéterait-elle? Tout comme son frère, il ne le souhaitait pas. Tous deux avaient bien trop souffert la première fois, et Damon savait qu'il ne sortirait pas indemne de cet amour s'il tentait quoi que se soit envers Elena.

De plus, Stefan ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais qu'en avait-il à faire des sentiments de son frère? N'avait-il pas juré de faire de sa vie un enfer pour l'éternité?

Serrant les poings et les dents, il chassa très vite ses pensées et quitta cet endroit rapidement.

* * *

><p>Après vingt minutes de conduite rapide, Elena stoppa la voiture, ouvrit la portière laissant entrer une petite rafale de vent qui lui lécha le visage, et prit la direction du seul chemin existant qui serpentait entre les arbres.<p>

Au bout de seulement quelques minutes de marche, elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux, oubliant ses problèmes et ses doutes.

En effet, depuis qu'elle avait laissé en plan Damon, elle n'avait pu empêcher son esprit de penser à lui et à la franche possibilité qu'il soit véritablement amoureux d'elle.

Il n'avait pourtant fait aucun commentaire quand Isabel le lui avait avoué; ni confirmation, ni protestation. Rien. Il n'en avait pas non plus parlé par la suite, et Elena s'était bien gardée d'aborder ce sujet épineux.

Mais pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle de cela? Avait-elle peur que ce soit encore un plan diabolique pour faire souffrir Stefan? Ou bien avait-elle tout simplement peur de craquer? Non, cette idée était tout simplement absurde. Comment pourrait-elle fondre pour un monstre ?

Elle se refusait, même en son for intérieur, d'admettre que Damon pouvait lui plaire. C'était totalement impossible.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle trébucha sur une racine d'arbre, s'étalant de tout son long se cognant légèrement la tête et s'écorchant les mains.

« Manquait plus que ça » Pensa-t-elle.

Tentant de se relever tant bien que mal, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement le sol se dérober sous elle, mais quand elle essaya de s'en écarter il fut trop tard et chuta de plusieurs mètres allant s'écraser violemment sur un tas de pierres et de bois.

Elle vit une dernière fois la lumière du jour filtrer à travers les arbres avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Du côté de Damon<strong>_

-Non ! Je ne sais pas du tout où elle peut être et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas mon problème. S'emporta le beau vampire.

Damon était depuis près de cinq minutes au téléphone avec Stefan tentant de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Elena.

-J'ai essayé de la joindre plusieurs fois sur son portable, elle ne répond pas. Damon je t'avais pourtant demandé de faire attention à elle. Est-ce trop difficile pour toi ?

-Ouch ! Ta remarque me blesse cruellement cher frère. Saches pour ta gouverne qu'elle m'a envoyé promener et que je n'ai pas cherché à la retenir quand elle a filé dans sa voiture sans demander son reste.

-Où est elle allée ?

-Je te répète que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, elle ne m'a rien dit. Et d'abord quelle importance ? C'est toi qui l'as laissé tomber, non ?

-Je n'avais pas le choix ! Je lui ai expliqué la situation et elle a accepté que je parte.

-Je vois mal en quoi ça me concerne.

- Il s'agit d'Elena bon sang ! Je sais qu'elle compte aussi pour toi, même si ça ne me plais pas. Mais je t'en prie Damon pars à sa recherche, rends moi ce service. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Damon pouvait sentir l'inquiétude dans la voix de son frère inquiétude qui le contamina à son tour sans vouloir le reconnaître. Il ferma un instant les yeux laissant un silence s'installer, puis reprit la parole d'un ton neutre.

-Très bien. D'après toi, où a-t-elle bien pu aller ? Aviez-vous des projets pour aujourd'hui ?

-Nous devions allez nous promener dans les bois à quelques kilomètres du cimetière. Peut-être a-t-elle décidé de s'y rendre.

-Ok je vais aller vérifier et je te tiens au courant.

-Merci.

-Ouais.

Sans un mot d'au revoir Damon raccrocha, mit le téléphone dans sa poche et resta un moment perplexe repensant à la conversation. Il était curieux en effet qu'Elena ne réponde pas aux appels de Stefan, et il sentit peu à peu l'inquiétude et l'anxiété le gagner.

Sans perdre un instant il sortit en trombe de la maison et monta dans sa voiture qu'il fit démarrer au quart de tour et gagna la route en direction des bois.

_**Du côté d'Elena **_

Tout était flou, obscur, silencieux, angoissant. Une odeur de bois et de terre humide lui emplissait les narines, ceci s'ajoutant à un liquide visqueux au goût de sang la rendant nauséeuse. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, grimaçant de douleur, sentant le froid envahir son corps et toussa, ce qui lui déclencha une violente brûlure à son épaule gauche. Était-elle cassée ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait juste conscience d'avoir très mal. Elle ressentait également des douleurs dans les jambes, mais en cherchant à les bouger elle réalisa bien vite qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter de ce côté-là.

Elle se redressa alors sur son bras valide, le corps tremblant, la tête vacillant et balaya du regard ce qui l'entourait. L'inquiétude et le désarroi s'emparèrent d'elle, et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, son ventre se serrer. Levant alors les yeux, elle comprit horrifiée qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à sortir seule d'ici dans son état. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'évanouir à nouveau, et ne put empêcher une larme de terreur couler sur sa joue. Mais elle dut capituler face à sa souffrance et se laissa retomber en arrière sa tête heurtant de nouveau les pierres.

Alors sa première pensée alla vers Damon son visage se dessinant dans son esprit, mais elle secoua bien vite la tête pour se défaire de cette vision, et tourna ses pensées vers Stefan.

-Stefan ! Aides-moi ! Souffla-t-elle.

Alors elle pleura doucement, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Elle n'avait pas la force de se relever, ni de crier. Et de toute façon qui pourrait l'entendre ? Elle était seule au milieu des bois, au fond d'un profond trou dans lequel rien ne pouvait lui permettre de s'échapper, et il faisait nuit. Complètement nuit. Elle pouvait apercevoir la lune qui brillait bien haut dans le ciel semblant la taquiner et se moquer d'elle. Elle sentait la peur la gagner toute entière, le froid pénétrant chaque parcelle de sa peau, et elle se recroquevilla pour tenter de combattre les tremblements et soubresauts de son corps.

Elle lutter pour ne pas s'endormir consciente que cela signerait probablement son arrêt de mort. Blessée comme elle l'était avec ce froid glacial, ses chances de survies étaient très minces. Mais ses paupières étaient si lourdes. Son épaule la faisait cruellement souffrir, et elle sentait son esprit s'égarer. Elle ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit bien vite.

-Non ! Je ne dois pas me laisser aller. S'encouragea Elena.

Alors elle se rappela son portable. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à l'extirper de sa poche et l'approcha de son visage pour constater avec affliction que celui-ci était brisé. Dans sa chute, le précieux téléphone avait percuté une pierre rendant tout usage impossible.

Alors la barrière retenant ses sanglots se brisa, libérant un flot de larmes inattendues, et elle hurla si fort son désespoir er sa peur que son cri résonna longtemps à travers les branches des arbres, bien loin de se douter que quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'avait entendu se précipitant déjà sur l'origine du bruit.

_**Du côté de Damon**_

Apercevant la voiture d'Elena, le vampire se rangea immédiatement à son côté et sortit le visage anxieux pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Celle-ci était verrouillée et rien ne semblait indiquer un quelconque problème, mais la nuit était déjà bien avancée et il était anormal qu'elle puisse encore se balader à une heure aussi tardive dans un endroit si dangereux pour un simple humain.

Bien malgré lui, il sentit une bouffée d'angoisse le submerger, et retenant une sourde plainte il abandonna les deux véhicules pour suivre le chemin qu'Elena avait emprunté quelques heures auparavant.

Laissant son regard vagabonder tout autour de lui tentant d'apercevoir le moindre indice qui indiquerait l'emplacement de la jolie brune, il criait de temps à autre son prénom sans jamais recevoir une seule réponse.

-ELENA.

Le silence.

-Bon sang ! Où est-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de venir ici toute seule ? Si je ne la retrouve pas, Stefan va me tuer…Pff qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, il ne peut pas me tuer, je suis bien trop fort pour lui, et de toute façon sa petite amie l'en empêcherait probablement.

Il marcha pendant plusieurs minutes souriant à ses dernières paroles, trop fier pour reconnaître qu'il était terriblement nerveux, mais soudain un hurlement retentit, résonnant si fort que son sang se glaça, et il se figea instantanément reconnaissant la voix d'Elena.

Il allait se précipiter sur la source du cri quand un autre bruit émanant de sa gauche attira son attention. Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête qu'il sentit un violent coup dans l'estomac qui l'envoya violemment s'écraser contre un arbre retombant lourdement sur le sol.

Quand il releva la tête, quelque peu secoué, il était seul. La chose qui l'avait frappée avait déjà filée.

-Raah ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un vampire ? Avec une force pareille ça ne peut-être que ça. Je vais lui faire payer à cet imbécile.

Il se releva aisément se débarrassant des quelques feuilles collées à ses vêtements, affichant une moue dégoutée, mais cessa aussitôt quand il sentit sa poitrine se serrer, réalisant que cette créature avait certainement tout comme lui, entendu la clameur d'Elena. Et ce vampire avait probablement tenté de le blesser dans le but d'être le premier à arriver près de sa proie.

-C'est pas vrai !

Il serra les dents et partit à une vitesse fulgurante créant un tourbillon de vent derrière lui priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard.

_**Du côté d'Elena**_

Elle avait crié de toutes ses forces lui provoquant une quinte de toux qui la plia en deux de douleur. Alors elle pleura, pleura et pleura encore toutes les larmes de son corps, gémissant comme un chaton abandonné, désespérée et terrifiée à l'idée de passer la nuit seule dans ce trou froid et humide. Angoissée et paralysée à la simple pensée de savoir qu'elle allait peut-être mourir ici. Seule et loin de tous.

Elle ramena ses jambes contre son ventre, se pelotonnant comme elle pouvait, se frottant les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer et mit sa tête dans ses genoux, attendant. Mais attendre quoi ? La vie ? La mort ? Un espoir quelconque ? Que quelqu'un la trouve ? Personne ne savait où elle était, elle n'avait rien dit avant de partir se hâtant d'échapper à Damon.

Damon ! Que pouvait-il bien faire en ce moment ? Était-il assis au Mystic grill à boire plus que de raison ? Où tourmentait-il une âme en peine qu'il aurait rencontrée par hasard au détour d'un chemin ?

Raah ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle pense encore à lui dans une situation pareille ? Seul Stefan comptait pour elle. Et elle se répéta cette phrase en boucle plusieurs fois avant d'être interrompue par un étrange bruit suspect au dessus d'elle.

Un bruit de feuilles et de brindilles écrasées, un léger grognement, des reniflements, puis un rire rauque et bestial. Un rire qui la fit frissonner d'horreur, ressentant comme une main glacée se poser sur elle.

Alors dans un effort suprême elle allongea tout son corps, tourna et leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard d'un tueur sanguinaire qui l'observait penché au-dessus de la fosse, un sourire carnassier affiché sur sa figure. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et sentant la terreur la gagner et sa volonté se réveiller, elle se redressa sur ses coudes, plia ses jambes et se mit debout grimaçant de douleur se collant le dos à une paroi de terre.

-Hahahaha ! C'est mon jour de chance on dirait. Un gibier prit au piège et blessé. Ce sang est un parfum si délicieux que j'en frétille de plaisir.

-Allez-vous-en ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

Elena avait conscience que ses paroles étaient vaines et futiles, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Ce vampire ne partirait pas et elle le savait, il l'avait entendu hurler, et ce sang qui coulait de ses quelques blessures devait certainement provoquer chez ce suceur une soif insatiable. Elle était perdue, elle allait mourir.

Alors le vampire se laissa tomber au fond du trou et avança tranquillement vers sa proie qui tremblait de peur ce qui le faisait jubiler d'une joie sans nom.

-Allons, ne crains rien, ça ne durera qu'un instant. Puisque tu es si jolie je suis d'accord pour ne pas te faire trop souffrir, mais jouons d'abord un peu.

Il était arrivé à sa hauteur et plaquant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête d'Elena il passa une langue râpeuse comme celle d'un chat sur sa joue, léchant et dégustant le sang qui avait séché. Elena était tétanisée, son corps ne voulait plus bouger, et ne tenant plus debout, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle commença à choir. Mais elle fut retenue par un bras puissant passé dans son dos, et sa tête se renversa en arrière présentant la peau douce et délicate de son cou. Le vampire devint euphorique devant une telle vision.

-Hummm ! Quelle merveille ! Tu sens si bon belle et adorable victime. Pourquoi ne deviendrais tu pas ma compagne ? Nous pourrions accomplir des tas de choses ensemble.

A ces mots Elena releva la tête et plantant son regard haineux dans celui du vampire, elle lui cracha au visage et ajouta bien vite :

-Va en enfer immonde créature.

Le vampire s'essuya le visage qui se transforma puis enragé il planta ses crocs dans le cou d'Elena.

La jeune fille sentit les crocs du vampire se planter dans sa chair tendre et elle hurla d'effroi. Sa vie allait s'éteindre ici et maintenant et personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Son corps reposerait alors à jamais dans ce gouffre maudit et lorsqu'on retrouverait peut-être un jour son cadavre on ne la reconnaîtrait surement pas.

Cette lugubre idée se frayait un chemin vers son esprit lorsque son assaillant se recula brusquement, comme arraché de son cou, et tombant à terre elle mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait, quand une voix reconnaissable entre mille résonna à son oreille.

-Tu vas le regretter.

-Damon…

Elena avait soufflé ce nom sans trop y croire, mais le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux la laissait plus muette que jamais. L'homme qu'elle avait fuit un peu plus tôt dans la journée se trouvait devant elle à combattre ce démon qui avait bien failli la tuer.

Agrippés l'un à l'autre comme deux animaux sauvages, Damon et son ennemi avait à tour de rôle le dessus sur l'autre. Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité le frère de Stefan ne trouvait plus amusant du tout ce petit jeu. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Elena qui semblait beaucoup souffrir et bien décidé à la sortir de là au plus vite il redoubla d'effort.

-Ca c'est pour l'avoir mordu. Et ça c'est pour m'avoir donné un coup tout à l'heure. Et maintenant adieu.

Le vampire diabolique n'eut pas le temps de réagir, ni de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il reçut en pleine figure deux coups de poings d'une violence extrême, puis un pieu dans le cœur finit de l'achever. Il s'écroula raide mort le visage déformé par la peur et la surprise.

-Pff trop facile. Imbécile.

Alors Damon leva enfin les yeux sur Elena qui luttait contre la douleur se tenant le cou, prête à s'évanouir, et il se précipita sur elle passant une main derrière sa tête qui reposait malencontreusement sur une grosse pierre et la détailla pour prendre connaissance de ses blessures.

-Elena !

Il la secoua légèrement, l'empêchant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, et sortant un mouchoir de sa poche il appuya fortement sur la morsure pour arrêter le saignement. L'odeur du sang lui léchait les narines et il se força à détourner son attention au maximum pour ne pas se laisser prendre au piège et ne pas céder à la tentation de plonger à son tour ses crocs dans son cou. Mais il s'agissait d'Elena, il ne pourrait jamais s'abaisser à commettre un tel acte sur sa personne, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Penché au dessus d'elle il lui tapota doucement le visage et reprenant conscience de la réalité elle leva les yeux croisant le regard inquiet de son sauveur.

-Hey, salut !

-Da…Damon !

-C'est bien moi en chair et en os.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

Sa voix était faible et son corps secoué de spasmes tant elle tremblait de douleur et de froid.

-Peu importe. Laisse-moi te sortir d'ici et je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

-J'ai si froid.

-Je sais.

Il passa un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos ramenant sa tête dans son cou, et la souleva de terre faisant attention à ne pas la blesser davantage. Alors d'un seul bond ils se retrouvèrent enfin libres et Damon se hâta de rejoindre sa voiture où il déposa sur le siège passager son précieux fardeau à demi-conscient.

Quand il se glissa derrière le volant, une main déjà posée sur le levier de vitesse, il sentit des doigts emmitouflés dans un gant passer sur son poignet, et un son presque inaudible s'échappa de la bouche de sa passagère.

-Non…non…

-Non quoi ?

Alors se forçant à se montrer claire et précise, Elena haussa le ton et tournant son visage vers Damon déclara d'un ton sans appel.

-Non Damon, pas d'hôpital. Je n'irai pas, je ne veux pas.

Le vampire la fixa un long moment, son visage laissant défiler différentes expressions, puis se détournant fit démarrer la voiture, sortit du chemin et prit la route.

-Ok ! Pas d'hôpital.

Il ne chercha pas à connaître les raisons qui poussaient Elena à refuser tous soins médicaux se contentant juste de prendre la direction de son manoir. Si elle s'opposait à rencontrer des médecins c'était son choix il ne pouvait l'y contraindre, mais il l'obligerait cependant à passer la nuit chez lui de manière à veiller sur elle comme il l'avait promis à son frère. Frère à qui il se devait de passer un coup de téléphone lui plus rapidement possible s'il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennui avec son cadet.

Durant les trente minutes que durèrent le trajet, Damon n'avait de cesse de jeter des coups d'œil inquiet à Elena qui avait finalement finit par se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil n'y tenant plus. Il s'arrêta devant le manoir, sortit du véhicule et se retrouva en un éclair à prendre la belle endormie dans ses bras l'emportant à l'intérieur de la maison.

Quand il la déposa sur le lit de sa chambre elle entrouvrit les yeux et émit un léger grognement de douleur quand il entreprit de lui retirer manteau et gants. Alors d'une voix sourde elle tenta de s'exprimer.

-J'ai mal.

-Dis moi où Elena !

-Mon épaule…Elle me fait tellement souffrir.

Elle désigna d'un petit coup de tête son épaule gauche et Damon faisant le tour du lit vint s'asseoir près d'elle examinant le bras blessé. Une pression dessus provoquant une plainte à la jolie brune lui indiqua aussitôt que l'épaule était démise. Il soupira d'embêtement se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure puis expliqua à Elena la situation.

-En tombant tu t'es surement démis l'épaule, mais je peux la remettre en place.

-Tu sais comment faire ?

Il ne répondit pas lui adressant un simple sourire.

-D'accord mais je t'en prie fais attention, j'ai vraiment mal.

-Je sais, mais je dois d'abord te retirer ton manteau.

Il l'aida à se redresser passant une main dans son dos pour la soutenir et enleva le vêtement, ainsi que bonnet, écharpe et gants, puis il la cala contre le rebord du lit laissant pendre son bras dans le vide.

-Si tu as peur je peux te donner de mon sang. Tu guériras instantanément.

-Non. Jamais. Je ne veux pas.

Elena semblait terrifiée. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne se changerait pas en vampire si elle buvait le sang de Damon, elle refusait catégoriquement de se faire soigner de cette façon.

Devant l'air paniqué d'Elena il attrapa sa main lui octroyant une légère pression de ses doigts afin de la rassurer.

-Très bien, tu es prête ?

Elle planta des yeux inquiets dans les pupilles de Damon qui l'encouragea du regard, et pencha légèrement la tête en avant dans un signe d'acquiescement. Alors le vampire posa sa main gauche sur son épaule et attrapant de sa main droite le poignet d'Elena il tira un coup sec lui arrachant un terrible hurlement de douleur, et elle referma les yeux laissant sa tête retomber contre le haut du lit. Une larme de souffrance coula le long de sa joue que Damon observa troublé, le plongeant dans une certaine torpeur.

Il tendit la main vers son visage voulant l'essuyer d'un revers, mais son geste fut interrompu par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de son portable il l'attrapa et décrocha aussitôt voyant apparaître le nom de son frère.

-Humm c'est ton petit ami. Il s'inquiète pour toi.

Elena ouvrit les yeux et le regarda sans répondre trop accaparée par sa douleur, mais déjà Damon décrochait.

-Damon, l'as-tu retrouvé ? Où est-elle ? Elle va bien ?

-Du calme, elle est juste à côté de moi. Et oui, elle va…hum… presque bien je dirai.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Où êtes-vous ? Laisse-moi-lui parler.

Il éloigna le téléphone de son oreille le tendant à Elena.

-Il veut te parler. Je sais que tu n'es pas en grande forme mais tu devrais lui répondre. Il semble très inquiet.

-Oui merci. Oui Stefan !

-Elena ! Mon Dieu que se passe-t-il ? Que t'est-il arrivée ?

Elle sentait de l'angoisse dans la voix de son petit ami et ne voulant pas l'alarmer davantage elle se força à prendre un ton calme et fort se redressant un peu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Stefan, je vais bien. J'ai eu disons quelques petits soucis mais rien de grave, heureusement que Damon était là, il m'a bien aidé.

-Tu es sur que ça va ? T'as voix est quelque peu étrange.

-Non, s'il te plaît ne t'en fais pas. Tu te fais des idées. Je suis juste fatiguée, je vais dormir.

-D'accord, repose toi bien, je serai là demain dans la soirée.

-Ok

-Je t'embrasse.

-Moi aussi.

Elle raccrocha et rendit le téléphone à Damon avant de se laisser retomber fatiguée et douloureuse.

-Tu es sur d'avoir fait le bon choix en lui disant que tout allait bien ?

-Oui. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Il a autre chose à faire pour le moment.

-Très bien, tu as besoin de repos. Je vais te laisser. Ca va aller ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui esquissant un pauvre et malheureux sourire meurtri.

-Je pense. Merci…de m'avoir sauvée.

Sans un mot il lui adressa un grand sourire, posa une main sur son bras avant de se lever, et se dirigea vers la sortie puis lui jetant un dernier regard quitta la pièce laissant Elena seule.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon resta un long moment adossé à la porte de la chambre les bras croisés, le visage soucieux, écoutant Elena pleurer doucement, puis malgré lui, se décida à descendre au rez-de-chaussée la laissant se calmer. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre pour l'instant ?

Cette dernière libéra un flot de larmes contenu depuis trop longtemps, la tension et la peur qui avait tendu tout son corps se dissipaient peu à peu lui donnant l'impression de revivre, et elle se sentit vite soulagée.

Cependant les douleurs qu'elle ressentait dans tout son être lui firent de nouveau prendre conscience de son état, et la réalité s'imposa de nouveau à elle. Elle était passée très près de la mort. Si Damon n'avait pas été là… Damon…Elle devait reconnaître que cette fois elle lui devait beaucoup et il lui faudrait trouver le moyen de le remercier comme il se doit, espérant que la manière qu'elle aurait de présenter sa reconnaissance et sa gratitude lui suffise.

Mais il s'agissait de Damon, alors rien n'était moins sur si on prenait en compte le fait qu'il était quelqu'un qui se fichait des remerciements et récompenses en tout genres.

Elle y réfléchirait plus tard.

Voulant se lever pour ouvrir les draps, elle posa un pied à terre et remarqua avec stupéfaction et étonnement qu'elle était dans la chambre de Damon. Depuis le début elle ne s'était pas posée la question à savoir où elle se trouvait, n'avait rien demandé, et ce dernier s'était bien gardé de lui avouer qu'elle était dans son univers.

Elle avait mal, sa tête était douloureuse, alors réfléchir et se tracasser sur les éventuelles intentions de Damon commençait à l'énerver. Enfin, considérant le fait que la personne en question se trouvait être un vampire sournois il y avait sans doute lieu de s'inquiéter mais était-ce vraiment le moment pour ça ? Même si elle avait déjà eu affaire à lui dans des circonstances plus ou moins douteuses, elle le savait pourtant prévenant avec elle. Alors peut-être n'avait-elle rien à craindre.

Elle avait tellement sommeil, et son corps était gelé. Oui, elle avait froid, très froid. Mais pourquoi ?

Ne voulant chercher davantage de réponses à ses questions, elle quitta difficilement son pull et son pantalon et se glissa dans les couvertures quelque peu embarrassée de se retrouver dans le lit de Damon.

Elle ressentit un pincement d'angoisse. Et s'il lui prenait l'envie de venir dormir avec elle ? Après tout c'était sa chambre, son lit. Non c'était une idée bien trop stupide, il ne se permettrait pas une chose pareille. Pourtant il s'agissait quand même de Damon. Dans le même instant, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable qu'en ce moment. Si exténuée et blessée. Pourtant une partie d'elle réclamait sa présence qu'elle se refusait à admettre. Elle poussa alors un profond soupir et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller ne pensant plus à rien.

Malgré la fatigue, elle mit longtemps avant de trouver le sommeil, son corps tremblant de froid et de spasmes douloureux. Elle se tourna sur le côté droit, ramena les couvertures bien hautes puis au bout de plusieurs minutes finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Au salon, Damon était assis dans le canapé un verre à la main, ses yeux fixant un point imaginaire. Il revoyait la scène de ce soir se jouer dans son esprit, et cela le rendait malade d'imaginer qu'il aurait pu arriver trop tard et retrouver le corps froid et inerte de celle qu'il aime. Mais Elena était saine et sauve et se reposait à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Tout allait bien et il se sentait soulagé.<p>

Sa chambre…Elena dormait en ce moment même dans sa chambre… Il n'en connaissait pas vraiment la raison, ou peut-être préférait-il ne pas l'admettre, mais cette idée lui plaisait. Rien que d'y penser, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un magnifique sourire de satisfaction. La fille dont il était tombé amoureux était à quelques pas de lui étendue dans ses draps…blessée.

Ce souvenir effaça aussitôt son sourire et il fronça les sourcils. Ce soir il avait bien faillit la perdre pour de bon. Elena était certes la petite amie de Stefan, mais il tenait à elle plus que de raison et n'aurait pas supporté de la voir disparaître.

Il ne cessait de penser à elle, et il ressentait le besoin d'aller vérifier comment elle allait. Alors n'y tenant plus, n'arrivant pas à se libérer l'esprit, il quitta son canapé, gravit les marches et la distance qui le séparait de sa chambre, et sans frapper, pénétra sans un bruit à l'intérieur s'approchant du lit à pas de loup.

Il remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, Elena tremblait comme une feuille dans son sommeil. Il s'approcha davantage d'elle, glissa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue avant de plaquer sa main toute entière sur son front.

Sa peau était glacée, véritablement froide, ce qui l'effraya. Après avoir passé plusieurs heures dehors à grelotter de froid, elle devrait être tombée malade et être brûlante de fièvre, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se trouvait en état d'hypothermie et il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point cela pouvait être grave.

Il paniqua légèrement. Il ne pouvait la laisser comme ça. Mais Elena avait été claire, pas d'hôpital. Que faire ? Il fallait pourtant trouver le moyen de réchauffer son corps transi, et la seule idée qui lui vint en tête le fit se figer un instant avant de laisser apparaître un sourire vicieux.

-Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne réveille pas car elle ne va pas du tout apprécier ce que je vais faire, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Alors Damon enleva sa chemise, souleva le drap et se glissa à côté d'elle tâchant de ne pas la réveiller, et collant son torse contre son dos, il passa son bras droit au dessus de sa tête et de son autre bras valide il enveloppa son corps posant sa main sur l'avant bras gelé d'Elena qui ne bougea pas d'un poil profondément endormie. Il la serra contre lui et calant sa tête dans sa nuque, il effleura ses cheveux d'un baiser léger.

Il pouvait sentit son parfum, un effluve parfait et délicat. Pas seulement la fragrance légère de son savon de toilette mais son odeur de femme, musquée et enivrante.

-Arrête de rêver, se sermonna-t-il amer.

C'est alors qu'un désir soudain le submergea, un désir aussi impétueux que la violence d'un ouragan. Depuis le premier jour, il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, de goûter à ses lèvres pleines et sensuelles, de goûter à leur douceur.

-Rahh bon sang !

Plus tard elle serait furieuse contre lui, pas de doute. Probablement lui ferait-elle amèrement regretter cet instant de folie, mais pour le moment il était bien loin d'envisager les conséquences que pouvaient engendrer de tels agissements. La seule chose qui le préoccupait en dehors de son désir qui grandissait, c'était de la réchauffer au maximum et que son corps reprenne une température normale. Cela était primordial.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes Elena cessa de trembler, et se mit à bouger dans ses bras. Damon s'attendait au pire mais ne desserra pas son étreinte pour autant. Tant pis s'il devait se ramasser un savon. Mais la jolie brune ne se réveilla pas ce qui étonna grandement le vampire. Elena devait vraiment être exténuée, ou bien pensait-elle peut-être se trouver dans les bras de Stefan. Cette idée ne lui plaisait guère, mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

Elle changea alors de position et se mit sur le dos entrainant avec elle le bras droit du vampire qui passa sous sa tête, et soupira d'aise. Visiblement, elle se sentait bien mieux depuis qu'elle n'était plus seule dans ce lit et un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

Malgré la pénombre, Damon pouvait voir chaque trait de son visage grâce à la lune qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Il la trouvait si magnifique, si resplendissante. Pourquoi son frère était-il le seul à pouvoir connaître le plaisir d'avoir une telle beauté dans les bras ? De se faire aimer et respecter d'elle ? C'était injuste. Après tout, lui aussi aimait Elena de tout son cœur même si ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque et qu'il ne le serait probablement jamais au plus grand désarroi du ténébreux vampire.

Il plaqua un peu plus son corps contre la jeune fille, puis passa un doigt sur sa bouche dessinant le contour de ses lèvres. Alors prit d'une irrésistible envie, ne se contrôlant plus, il avança son visage au dessus du sien et scella ses lèvres aux siennes par un doux baiser qu'il offrit comme une caresse. Il l'a sentit tressaillir. Elle avait de nouveau froid. Alors il reposa son bras autour de sa taille ramenant la couverture sur sa gorge puis enfouit de nouveau son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant le doux et délicat parfum qui s'en échappait. A son tour il finit par s'endormir bercer par le souffle de la belle.

* * *

><p>Elena s'éveilla soudain, d'un rêve confus quelque peu menaçant, sentant un poids sur elle qui la gênait, la blessure de son épaule se faisant de nouveau ressentir. Un jour pâle commençait à filtrer dans la chambre mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle lâcha un petit gémissement de douleur, et les yeux encore tout clignotants de sommeil, elle tourna son visage pour découvrir sur l'oreiller, tout contre elle, une tête brune…<p>

Elle voulut s'écarter, mais un bras lourd lui barrait sans façon la poitrine et le ventre. Elle remarqua alors avec affolement qu'il s'agissait de Damon et qu'il était torse nu ce qui la fit rougir d'embarras. Elle sentait directement la chaleur de ce corps puissant sur sa peau, et bien malgré elle, un léger frisson de plaisir la parcourue toute entière.

Elle avait encore terriblement sommeil, mais la proximité du vampire la troublait au plus haut point et elle se refusait à passer un seul instant de plus dans ce lit dans les bras de cet homme, si séduisant soit-il. Ce n'était pas normal, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être ainsi tous les deux. Elle tenta de se dégager mais l'emprise que Damon avait sur elle se resserra empêchant tout mouvement. Elle se sentait si lasse, si prisonnière. Alors elle appela doucement le vampire.

-Damon !

Pas de réponse. Elle essaya de nouveau plus fort.

-DAMON !

Visiblement, il était profondément endormit et ne l'entendait pas. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas l'entendre. Alors elle renonça à devoir s'époumoner et cessa de bouger, soupirant, blasée. Elle se laissa aller et progressivement ferma de nouveau les yeux. En vérité, avait-elle vraiment envie d'échapper à l'étreinte de Damon ? Ce contact physique, ce corps brûlant contre elle la plongeait dans un bien être total, et elle se rendit compte effarée qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule envie se tourner vers lui, passer son visage dans son cou l'agrippant de ses bras de femme. Mais non, elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à une chose pareille. Était-elle devenue folle pour s'adonner à de telles pensées ? Elle décréta que oui. Pourvu que Stefan ne sache jamais rien de tout ça, ça lui ferait beaucoup trop de peine.

Cependant, même si elle le regretterait pendant longtemps par les remarques acerbes que lui lancerait joyeusement Damon, culpabilisant jour après jour par son comportement, elle prit le parti de ne plus tenter de s'extraire de ses bras, et se tournant légèrement du côté du vampire tâchant de ne pas trop s'appuyer sur son épaule endolorie, enfouit sa tête dans son cou et lâcha malencontreusement son prénom dans un petit gémissement.

-Humm…Damon !

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux d'horreur quand elle entendit sa propre voix émettre un tel son, et se crispa à l'extrême comme tétanisée, ayant soudainement très chaud, priant si fort pour que ce dernier soit vraiment endormi. Elle tendit alors l'oreille pour s'assurer de son sommeil, et fut vite rassurée en entendant sa respiration lente et régulière.

-Ouf !

Alors au bout de quelques minutes elle se déconnecta de la réalité pour retomber dans les bras de Morphée, pendant qu'un étrange sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres d'un homme qui semblait vraiment heureux. En effet, Elena était bien loin de se douter que Damon ne dormait déjà plus depuis un long moment. Il avait compté sur sa manière de feindre pour paraître assoupit, la sentant remuer contre lui et l'entendant prononcer amoureusement son nom.

Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi alors qu'elle lui avait toujours clairement dit et fait comprendre qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un ami ? Même si elle tenait à lui, cette attitude contredisait pourtant pleinement ses mots, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Mais que dirait Stefan devant une scène pareille ? Probablement souhaiterait-il sa mort sur le champ, mais Damon n'était pas du genre à cacher ce genre de choses. Bien au contraire, confesser à son très cher frère que sa douce et tendre petite amie avait passé la nuit dans ses bras lui procurerait surement un immense plaisir. Mais Elena serait véritablement blessée et le détesterait à coup sur, et ça, il ne le désirait pas et s'interdirait donc formellement de révéler quoi que ce soit. Cela resterait son précieux et agréable secret, leur secret à tous les deux.

Mais en attendant, puisqu'elle avait décidé semble-t-il de rester allonger près de lui, autant en profiter. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la blottir davantage dans ses bras et respirer l'odeur de son corps. Alors il referma sur elle son bras qu'il avait toujours sous sa tête enveloppant de sa main son épaule, et de son autre bras, il fit doucement glisser ses doigts dans son dos la rapprochant un peu plus de lui tout en veillant à ne pas la réveiller.

(Note de l'auteur : Roh Là à ce moment je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire « allez vas y bordel » _J'adore Damon, il est trop mignon. Je voudrais qu'il la prenne sauvagement mais bon faut pas pousser non plus. Faut faire les choses_ _un peu plus réalistes… Bon je me tais. J'avais juste envie de dire ça._)

Il redressa la tête pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur son front, sur sa tempe et un dernier sur sa joue avant de laisser couler ses lèvres sur la bouche délicate de la brune dans un effleurement doux comme un papillon. Il retira sa main qui maintenait son dos et la passa dans les cheveux d'Elena, les caressant doucement, et toucha du bout des doigts son visage, les faisant glisser sur ses yeux, son nez… Alors il prit son menton entre son pouce et son index et souleva sa tête pour déposer un autre baiser sur ses lèvres appuyant plus fort pour une meilleure sensation ce qui réveilla malencontreusement et pour de bon Elena.

Elle ouvrit soudainement de grands yeux étonnés, mais ne broncha pas au contact de la bouche de Damon sur la sienne. Elle voulu pourtant se redresser et se rebeller, mais cette sensation que ce baiser éveillait en elle l'en empêcha. Elle qui d'habitude réagissait impulsivement lorsque Damon se comportait de manière inattendue et désagréable et jamais dans les normes ne bougea pas, et n'émit pas le moindre geste de protestation. Refermant les yeux, elle se laissa faire et remuant légèrement contre lui, elle répondit à son baiser dans une douce plainte qu'elle mettrait sur le compte du sommeil et d'un rêve mouvementé quand elle devrait se justifier devant à lui.

Surprit et enthousiasmé de cette réaction, Damon approfondit son baiser qui se fit plus agressif, plus avide, savourant sans retenue la douceur de ses lèvres. Éperdue, elle n'était plus entre ses bras qu'une proie palpitante qui se forçait à faire semblant de continuer à dormir. Étonnant à quel point cet homme agaçant et arrogant pouvait se montrer doux quand il le voulait.

Mais quand il força l'ouverture de ses lèvres tentant d'y introduire sa langue s'en fut trop. Elle réalisa qu'ils allaient beaucoup trop loin et qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Alors Elena rouvrit les yeux et plaqua fermement ses deux mains sur le torse de Damon le repoussant de toutes ses forces. Dérouter, il s'écarta, croisant les yeux courroucés d'Elena, qui aussitôt se redressa en sursaut, la couverture qui l'emmitouflait chaudement glissant de ses épaules et tombant dans un léger froissement sur ses hanches.

Essayant de se donner une contenance et de se faire passer pour une victime, elle parla sur un ton à la fois ferme et tranchant, montrant son indignation et sa colère.

-A quoi est-ce que tu joues Damon ?

Il l'a regarda quelque peu étonné puis d'un ton dégagé lança simplement :

-Au même jeu que toi.

Il se laissa retomber en arrière mettant ses bras derrière sa tête et la regarda amusé.

-Tu n'avais pas l'air réticente d'après ce que j'ai vu.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

-Je dormais. Bien que je sois un vampire j'ai moi aussi besoin de me reposer. Est-ce si étonnant ?

-Je ne te parle pas de ça. Je…

Elle ne put achever sa phrase prise subitement d'un vertige qui lui brouilla la vue. Elle sentit alors qu'on la forçait à se rallonger, l'étreinte se resserrant autour de son bras alors qu'elle tentait de se dégager.

-Ne t'agite pas trop, fit gentiment Damon en remontant la couverture jusqu'à son cou, tu n'es pas rétablie.

Elle laissa aller sa tête contre l'oreiller attendant que le vertige se dissipe, puis observa de nouveau Damon qui sortait du lit enfilant sa chemise. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur son torse puissant et musclé, mais sortit très vite de sa rêverie quand celui-ci s'adressa à elle.

-Tu devrais dormir encore un peu.

-Je n'ai plus sommeil.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Va-t-en Damon ! Sors d'ici !

Il fit une moue boudeuse puis se dirigea sans protestation vers la sortie ne se laissant nullement touché et abattre par l'ordre d'Elena.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis en bas.

Elle lui lança un regard qui se voulait meurtrier lui ordonnant de ficher le camp.

Une fois Damon partit, elle décida de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche. Elle en avait bien besoin pour se remettre de ses émotions. Bon sang ! Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi avait-elle tant aimé ce moment ? Elle enragea de se retrouver si perdue et bouleversée d'avoir réagit avec autant de contradictions. Elle l'avait laissé faire, aimant et buvant ses baisers qui avaient embrasés tout son être, puis elle l'avait froidement repoussé rejetant sans pitié la faute sur lui, se comportant comme une misérable victime d'un homme sans cœur. Elle s'assit au bord du lit s'assurant qu'aucun vertige ne la reprenne et prenant ses affaires, se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Elle laissa couler l'eau pendant longtemps sur son corps meurtri et fragile, évitant de passer ses mains là où elle avait le plus mal, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressasser dans son esprit, la petite scène qui avait eu lieu il y a peu de temps dans cette chambre interdite. Elle sentait encore sur ses lèvres la douce pression de la bouche de Damon et son désir se raviva à ce souvenir. Quelle douce et agréable sensation elle avait alors ressentie. Un plaisir hors du commun. Quelle effrayante découverte !

Au rez-de-chaussée, Damon se lança sur la porte d'entrée pour prendre un bol d'air pur et se calmer les nerfs. Si Elena ne l'avait pas repoussé si férocement, qui sait jusqu'où il aurait pu aller. Il devait se maîtriser, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Mais il l'a désirait si férocement que ça en devenait presque douloureux. Mais il l'avait sentit se blottir contre lui. Elle lui avait offert ses lèvres laissant s'échapper une sourde plainte. Pourquoi ? Il était presque certain qu'Elena était réveillée et consciente de ses actes à ce moment là, mais comment en être sur ? Il savait qu'elle n'avouerait jamais rien.

Il s'éloignait de plus en plus du manoir voulant échapper à ce tourbillon de pensées et de souvenirs qui l'assaillaient quand il entendit un grand fracas et un cri provenir de l'étage, dans la salle de bain.

A la vitesse de la lumière (au moins tout ça…), Damon arriva devant la salle de bain et sans attendre ouvrit brutalement la porte, son regard allant se poser aussitôt sur Elena, agenouillée sur le carrelage, le corps à demi recouvert d'une serviette de toilette, un petit meuble renversé à ses côtés. Elle tentait maladroitement de retenir le linge qui recouvrait partiellement son corps, posant une main sur son lobe temporal semblant souffrir, de fines larmes perlant à ses cils.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il se jeta littéralement sur elle passant une main dans son dos, lui agrippant le visage pour le tourner vers le sien. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Damon put lire dans ses prunelles un immense désespoir accompagné d'une étrange lueur de peur et d'angoisse.

-Elena, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle le regardait hébétée laissant couler deux grosses larmes, plaquant un de ses bras contre sa poitrine pour le repousser.

-Va-t-en !...Laisse-moi tranquille !

Sa voix tremblait tellement que Damon se refusa à s'en aller, ni même s'écarter. Il ne pouvait la laisser dans cet état, seule et blessée. Elle cramponnait si fort sa serviette, essayant de s'en couvrir totalement, tout en faisant de vains efforts pour le repousser. Et lui, était là, immobile à la regarder sans savoir quoi faire, quoi dire, ne comprenant pas une telle attitude.

-Au moins dis quelque chose ! hurla-t-elle à travers les sanglots qui commencèrent à l'agiter toute entière.

-Ca va aller, je suis là. Tu n'as rien à craindre Elena !

La voix de Damon était si tendre qu'Elena sentit ses forces l'abandonner, elle relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur son torse, puis de ses deux poings frappa rageusement le sol, gémissant comme un animal blessé. Des mains douces et fortes l'aidèrent à se relever. Alors elle pleura, elle pleura de toutes les larmes de son corps… Elle pleurait d'avoir si mal, elle pleurait de se sentir si perdue, elle pleurait d'incertitude face à ses sentiments si contradictoires et si confus. Ce qu'elle ressentait la perturbait au plus au point et elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle devait gérer ce flot d'émotions Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Si seulement Stefan ne l'avait pas laissé tomber elle ne serait pas à l'heure actuelle dans cette situation, se sentant si désarçonnée et déboussolée.

Il y avait eu cet incident, un vampire l'avait attaqué et Damon l'avait sauvé. Puis elle s'était laissé emporter presque inconsciente pour se retrouver dans le lit de ce dernier. Il l'avait rejointe durant la nuit et elle ne l'avait pas repoussée, se sentant envahit d'un désir sans nom et d'un nouveau sentiment. Et quand il l'avait embrassé elle n'avait rien dit, acceptant, et pire, répondant à son baiser. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Cette question l'obsédait. Mais à cet instant même elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : être de nouveau dans ses bras et se sentir en sécurité. Quelle folie ! Elle le repoussait, lui hurlait dessus mais avait plus que tout besoin de sa présence.

Elle avait espéré se sentir mieux et libérée, faisant couler l'eau sur son visage, ses cheveux, sa poitrine, son dos, mais elle n'avait eu de cesse de penser à son étreinte et à ses lèvres. Elle s'était laissée distraire par ces pensées dangereuses, et fermant l'eau, oubliant la faiblesse de son corps meurtri, présumant de ses forces, elle n'avait pas sentit immédiatement le tapis de douche glisser sous ses pieds, emportant le meuble avec elle dans sa chute, se cognant la tête contre le mur.

Sans un mot, Damon la prit dans ses bras comme une enfant, retenant d'une main la serviette qui dissimulait tant bien que mal ce corps si magnifique elle était ruisselante, ses cheveux gouttaient sur le carrelage déjà trempé et elle tremblait de froid.

-Je…je suis désolée…

Elena avait enfouit sa tête dans le cou du vampire ne réalisant pas son geste, continuant de pleurer doucement comme déconnectée de la réalité.

Avec précaution, Damon la déposa sur le lit, remonta sur elle la couverture, puis resta simplement à la contempler, s'asseyant près d'elle.

Sous son regard, Elena se sentait honteuse et misérable : honteuse de ses yeux rouges inondés de larmes, de son menton qui tremblait, honteuse d'être nue sous les draps. Essayant de maîtriser ses pleurs et le tremblement de sa voix, elle s'adressa au vampire d'un ton presque tranchant:

-Pourquoi agis tu de cette manière avec moi ?

-Hum ! Je ne vois vraiment de quoi tu parles.

- A quoi joues-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Si Stefan apprenait…

-Apprendre quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas confiance en toi Damon, et tu le sais. Pour toi, tous les moyens sont bons pour le faire souffrir. Tu es si fourbe.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je dois bien avouer que c'est un de mes passes temps favoris. Après tout je suis le méchant, je ne fais que le mal.

Elena l'observait, les yeux clignotants de fatigue et de douleur. Elle avait un mal fou à ne pas se laisser sombrer, et la proximité de Damon lui faisait un drôle d'effet, rendant la situation plus compliquée. Il se leva mais une main agrippa son poignet. Se retournant il croisa le regard dépité d'Elena.

-Excuse-moi Damon ! Je n'avais pas à te dire ça. Je ne suis qu'une imbécile. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir. Tu m'as sauvée et soignée, tu prends soin de moi et je ne sais qu'être ignoble avec toi.

-Eh bien ! Il est grand temps que tu deviennes adulte et que tu te conduises comme une femme Elena, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle eut un regain de colère.

-Et comment est-ce que je me suis conduite jusqu'à maintenant ?

Dans son indignation, elle se mit sur son séant. Sentant l'air frais sur sa peau, elle se rappela qu'elle était nue et que sa poitrine était offerte à la vue de Damon qui sembla apprécier ce petit spectacle. Elle remonta la couverture sous son menton, puis se recoucha sans le quitter des yeux. Elle se sentit soudainement très lasse et fut prise d'un nouveau vertige qui la fit grimacer, et sans prévenir sa tête tomba en arrière roulant sur le côté.

Inquiet, Damon se pencha sur elle et attrapa doucement son visage lui tapotant légèrement les joues pour la ramener.

-Hey Elena…Elena.

Il approcha un peu plus son visage du sien pour sentir son souffle.

-Elena.

Elle finit par rouvrir lentement les yeux rencontrant ceux de Damon qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, puis les referma aussitôt, se laissant flotter sur un nuage, comme emportée par une vague de sommeil. Damon ne pouvait lâcher du regard ce si joli minois, et il fut prit d'une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Envie à laquelle il se refusa de céder, mais après quelques instants d'hésitation il ne put maîtriser plus longtemps cette pulsion.

Alors Elena sentit une douce pression sur ses lèvres mais ne réagit pas. Bien qu'elle fût plongée dans une demi-torpeur, elle avait pourtant conscience de ce qui arrivait, se fichant bien des conséquences. Ces dernières heures avaient été éprouvantes et elle ne se sentait plus la force ni le courage de repousser Damon, et n'en avait pas le moins du monde envie, ce qui l'effraya. Alors ne répondant plus de rien, oubliant ses préjugés et ses menaces elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres offrant à Damon la possibilité d'approfondir ce baiser.


	3. Chapter 3

Agréablement surprit, Damon ne perdit pas un instant avant d'introduire sa langue dans la bouche d'Elena, rencontrant la sienne créant ainsi une parfaite harmonie, jouant, se caressant, se mêlant et se démêlant au rythme d'un ballet silencieux, et alors il pressa davantage sa bouche prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Alors la barrière de toute pudeur et d'interdits se brisa, effaçant la limite qui ne devait être franchit. D'une main, Elena enveloppa la nuque du vampire et l'attira à elle déversant un torrent de plaisir les submergeant tous les deux. Elle savait qu'elle commettait une grave erreur, un terrible pêché mais elle ne pouvait lutter contre ce désir impétueux et si ardent, son corps s'embrasant tout entier d'une puissante flamme. Damon lui, ne pensait plus, ne résonnait plus, se laissant aller à son seul plaisir, n'écoutant désormais que son besoin de la posséder, avide et passionné.

Il passa un bras dans son dos, et la couvrit de tendres et douloureux baisers enflammant ses joues, sa gorge et la naissance de ses seins. La main d'Elena se resserra sur la nuque de Damon et elle passa son autre main dans son dos le pressant un peu plus contre elle, voulant le sentir davantage contre elle.

Damon détacha ses lèvres de celles de la jolie brune et planta son regard si clair dans les yeux noisette. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit à rougir quand elle croisa son regard coquin et satisfait. Même si elle avait terriblement envie de lui, elle avait honte de se laisser aller ainsi dans les bras de cet homme. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire une chose pareille, et malgré la présence de son collier remplit de verveine, interdisant et empêchant à Damon toute tentative de contrainte, son corps ne lui répondait plus. Elle n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur lui, comme si quelqu'un le contrôlait la forçant à agir de cette manière. Pourtant, elle ressentait juste le besoin de se laisser aller et étancher la soif qui la tenaillait. Sa soif de lui.

Un sourire radieux, presque victorieux étirèrent les lèvres de Damon, mais son visage s'adoucit et son regard se fit plus tendre quand il se pencha à nouveau sur elle. Elena avait la sensation de se perdre dans ses yeux et elle le regarda comme fascinée, s'approcher pour prendre à nouveau possession de sa bouche laissant son cœur s'emballer et battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Il souleva les couvertures et s'allongea près d'elle, arrachant d'un geste impatient la serviette recouvrant Elena, qui laissa échapper un petit hoquet de surprise. Elle tenta de se cacher mais Damon lui attrapa les poignets qu'il plaqua au dessus de sa tête et l'embrassa fougueusement, caressant avec volupté son ventre et sa poitrine de sa main libre. Il l'a sentit tressaillir et n'en fut que plus enclin à poursuivre ses caresses qui se firent plus sensuelles et palpitantes.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de câlineries intenses, il en était arrivé au point de saturation et de non retour. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait dramatiquement envie d'elle. Cela devenait vital et nécessaire. Alors libérant ses mains, il se leva, et Elena n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait, que Damon était déjà allongé sur elle, complètement nu, lui caressant les jambes et le bassin d'une main experte. Caresses auxquelles elle répondit par de sourdes plaintes et des gémissements de bien être, sentant comme mille aiguillons brûlant lui transpercer le ventre.

De ses lèvres chaudes et tendres, il effleura de nouveau les siennes. Elle tendit le cou pour mendier un baiser plus passionné, et tressaillit de délices quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Damon souriait en son for intérieur, il était réellement enchanté de la tournure des événements et sentait qu'Elena s'abandonnait vraiment. Enfin il allait posséder la seule femme qu'il désirait comme un fou et pour qui il était prêt à tout donner, même sa propre vie.

-Elena, tu as la peau douce comme de la soie, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. Plus douce que du satin…

Puis il la souleva prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas la faire souffrir et l'installa à cheval sur ses genoux. Alors le monde bascula. Étonnée par le brutal changement de position, elle plongea ses yeux dans le regard bleu et fondit.

-Tu veux bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne put émettre le moindre son, ni même parvenir à secouer la tête. Il titilla ses seins si fermes et jolis provoquant des élancements de passion qui traversèrent tout le corps d'Elena. Elle n'avait plus aucun moyen à présent, de stopper le feu intérieur qui la dévorait, la consumait totalement mais elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de cet homme qui connaissait le même plaisir.

Damon sentait son corps brûler du même feu qui dévorait Elena, et ses baisers se firent de plus en plus agressifs au fur et à mesure que son désir grandissait. A son tour, il allait goûter à la douce et belle Elena, la petite amie de son frère. Posséder cette femme lui était devenu presque aussi nécessaire que respirer.

De ses paumes plaquées sur son dos il la fit basculer légèrement en arrière et referma sa bouche sur un sein, lui arrachant un cri de ravissement. L'effleurement envoya des ondes brûlantes de plaisir se répandre partout en elle.

Il allait lui faire l'amour. Faire l'amour ? Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Cette femme ne lui appartenait pas. Et pire, elle ne l'aimait pas. Il était complètement fou... Il planta son regard dans les prunelles noisette et attendit quelques secondes. Si elle changeait d'avis, alors c'était tout de suite ou jamais qu'elle devait lui dire, lui faire comprendre. Mais elle ne prononça pas un seul mot, et ne tenta pas de s'extraire, égarée dans un autre monde.

Alors il l'allongea de nouveau et Elena se coula dans la chaleur de son corps, jouissant du contact de leurs peaux nues, de la dureté de ses jambes qui se mêlaient aux siennes. Damon parcourait tendrement son dos, ses hanches…Elle était si douce, si belle, si adorable…Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment, imaginant jour après jour ce que serait de tenir cette si merveilleuse femme dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour. Et voilà que ce rêve devenait subitement réalité.

Elena se sentait transporter dans un monde inconnu. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Réfléchir et penser lui étaient devenu impossible. Seul comptait les bras de Damon, ce corps, le contact de cette peau contre la sienne. Alors, elle fut saisit d'une terrible lucidité et appréhension. Ses sentiments qui naissaient en elle, qu'elle ressentait si fort, qui l'imprégnait complètement, ils n'étaient pas nouveaux, elle en était persuadée. Pourquoi ? Ressentait-elle un quelconque amour pour lui ? Alors que Damon poursuivait l'exploration de son corps, la parcourant de baisers, sa langue glissant sur sa peau délicate, elle ouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond d'un air absent, essayant de se souvenir depuis quand une telle chose était arrivée. En vérité, elle pouvait bien se l'avouer, Damon était terriblement séduisant, et elle se sentait inexorablement attirée par lui.

Mais elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par deux mains se posant sur ses hanches, ses reins, entrouvrant ses cuisses. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester, Damon s'empara de sa bouche l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot, et d'un geste habile, il se guida vers l'ouverture de son corps et pénétra doucement l'humide profondeur, effleurant ce petit bourgeon qui allait lui apporter encore plus de plaisir.

Elle en fut aussitôt électrisée, suffoquant, se cambrant et criant. Une fois de plus elle oublia la réalité et les conséquences qu'engendreraient ses actes irréfléchis. Il aurait été préférable qu'elle arrête, mais cette idée lui était insupportable. Elle avait trop besoin de ce contact qui la rendait folle de plaisir et son corps réclamait encore et encore ses caresses. Ce plaisir charnel, jamais elle ne l'avait ressenti avant, même avec Stefan. C'était extraordinaire et elle voulait en goûter désespérément plus.

Elle s'accrocha comme une damnée à lui enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos, ses épaules, luttant pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Damon ondulait si parfaitement sur elle, l'embrassant, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit, la privant presque d'oxygène. Elena découvrit une excitation qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connue et il lui sembla alors ne plus avoir la claire conscience de ce qui se passait. Elle sentit seulement un mouvement rythmé l'emportant vers un endroit qu'elle craignait de ne jamais atteindre.

Les mains de Damon sur ses hanches la maintenaient, la guidaient. Tout contre son oreille il lui murmurait des mots tendres, des mots qui lui communiquaient sa faim d'elle, des mots qui provoquaient en elle un tourbillon d'émotions incroyables, tout en l'entraînant vers les portes du paradis. Il lâcha plusieurs grognements de plaisir, d'extase…Tous deux se sentaient si merveilleusement bien, en complète fusion, exprimant par leurs actes leurs sentiments enfouis en chacun d'eux.

Elena répondait désormais avec fureur aux baisers et caresses de Damon et au bout de très longues et épuisantes minutes, ils atteignirent ensemble l'apogée de la jouissance se tenant étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

><p>Elena mit longtemps à se remettre de cette chute vertigineuse dans l'abîme de délices qu'elle venait de découvrir. A moitié endormie, elle reposait sur la poitrine trempée de sueur de Damon, totalement assouvie et heureuse. Ce dernier lui caressait paresseusement le dos tandis qu'elle redescendait peu à peu des sommets qu'elle avait atteints. Elle eût pu rester ainsi dans ses bras pour l'éternité tant elle se sentait bien et apaisée.<p>

Elle ressentait un soulagement prodigieux d'être enfin libérée de cette peur, de ses réticences qui lui collaient à la peau depuis cette toute première fois où Damon avait commencé à jouer avec elle la taquinant à chacune de leurs rencontres, lui jetant des regards en coins, lui murmurant des sous-entendus déplacés…

-C'était merveilleux, lui dit doucement Damon. Toi, tu étais très belle.

L'aveu la réchauffa, lui fit fondre le cœur et elle sourit. Elle pourrait aisément aimer cet homme. Oui, ça lui serait infiniment facile de l'aimer…Mais n'était-ce pas déjà le cas ?

Ce fut alors qu'elle ressentit le premier pincement d'angoisse. Dans le même instant, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable. Elle fut saisie d'un frémissement d'appréhension qu'elle tenta de chasser. En cet instant, rien n'avait plus d'importance que Damon la tenant serrée contre lui alors pourquoi cette crainte venait tout gâcher.

Mais la peur refusa de la quitter. Elle voulait vivre pleinement ces instants, le voulait désespérément, mais elle avait si peur de leurs conséquences inévitables. Elle poussa alors un profond soupir qui n'échappa pas à l'oreille de Damon.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es épuisée après un tel exercice ? Il faut dire que….

-Damon ! Le coupa la voix angoissée d'Elena. Nous n'aurions pas du faire ça.

Elle se mit sur son séant accrochant le drap contre sa poitrine et baissa la tête, abattue.

-Stefan… Je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Je suis une horrible personne.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots tout en sautant à bas du lit, saisissant un plaid qui traînait sur le dossier d'une chaise se drapant dedans.

De quel droit avait-elle pu se permettre d'agir ainsi ? Avait-elle complètement perdu la raison ? Pourtant, dans les bras de Damon, il lui avait semblé que ses soucis s'étaient envolés, que plus rien à part eux ne comptaient. Et quels étaient ces sentiments qui l'avaient envahi un peu plus tôt ? Était-elle aussi amoureuse de Damon ? Elle ne pouvait laisser les choses aller plus loin. Si telle était la vérité, et qu'elle soit amoureuse des deux Frères Salvatore, alors il lui fallait faire un choix et vite. Elle ne pouvait jouer sur deux tableaux.

Elle allait s'éloigner quand une main attrapa son poignet. Elle ne se retourna pas quand Damon s'assit au bord du lit la retenant de ses doigts chauds. Elle regarda droit devant elle, se forçant à ne pas craquer, puis d'une voix neutre elle tenta de trouver les mots justes pour justifier son comportement.

-La vie est parfois étrange. Elle apporte chaque jour son lot de surprises. Elle peut-être à la fois belle, douce et si facile. Mais elle peut se montrer si cruelle, et rendre les choses si compliquées, que respirer et vivre devient une lutte de tous les jours.

Damon relâcha son poignet ne comprenant pas où Elena voulait en venir, mais se montra très attentif buvant chacun de ses mots.

-Avant de vous rencontrez toi et Stefan, et ce, malgré la mort de mes parents me rendant malheureuse, ma vie était si simple. Je me levais chaque matin pour aller au lycée, je voyais mes amis et passais du temps avec eux. Je ne me souciais de rien. Je vivais sur un rythme où chaque jour se calquait sur le précédent. Une vie humaine sans complication, certes ennuyeuse mais si aisée, facile et enfantine.

Puis vous êtes apparus, deux vampires débarquant dans ma vie, deux êtres aux caractères et aux tempéraments si différents chamboulant pour ainsi dire toute ma vie. Je suis tombée rapidement amoureuse de Stefan, te haïssant toi, pour tout le mal que tu faisais autour de moi. Tu t'es servis de Caroline, transformé Vicky et tenter de tuer Bonnie. Et je ne parle pas de toute la souffrance que tu as causée à Stefan. Comment pourrait-on aimer un homme tel que toi qui agit de cette façon ?

A ces mots Damon baissa la tête, blessé. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais l'entendre de sa bouche s'avérait être plus douloureux que prévu. Après tout, il ne s'était jamais comporté de manière à recevoir des compliments, ni même à mériter des remerciements. Il n'avait eu de cesse de causer souffrances et problèmes autour de lui.

-Mais je tiens à toi Damon, beaucoup plus que tu ne peux le penser. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où va mon attachement pour toi, et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur. Malgré tes erreurs, tu as su te montrer sous un autre jour. Tu peux être parfois si gentil, si tendre, prêt à apporter ton aide sans rien demander en échange. Et je t'ai vu souffrir. Souffrir à cause de Katherine. Tu m'as fais confiance en me racontant une partie de l'histoire et je t'en remercie.

Elena fit quelques pas comme prête à fuir de cette chambre. Damon ne la lâcha pas des yeux tout en prenant le temps de se rhabiller. Il voulait lui parler, la prendre dans ses bras et l'assurer qu'il lui faisait toujours confiance et qu'en retour elle pouvait également se fier à lui.

-Je mentais…J'ai menti depuis tout ce temps…

Damon fronça les sourcils et posa les mains sur le rebord du lit prêt à se lever pour la rejoindre. Que disait-elle ? De quoi parlait-elle ?

-Depuis tout ce temps, je ne le savais pas, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais je mentais. A toi, à Stefan, et à moi-même. Je le sais maintenant. Oh mon Dieu, comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi est-ce seulement qu'aujourd'hui que je le réalise ? J'étais aveugle.

Elena mit ses mains sur son visage cachant ses yeux, tremblant, bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de réaliser, sur le point de fondre une nouvelle fois en larmes. Damon ne bougeait toujours pas mais tout son corps était tendu à l'extrême. Il attendait, impatient, la suite du discours, anxieux de ce qu'elle allait bientôt avouer.

Alors elle redressa la tête ravalant sa faiblesse, resserra son étreinte autour du plaid, puis se retournant vers Damon, le visage fermé et le regard emplit d'une expression indéchiffrable dit de but en blanc :

-Je vous aime tous les deux.

Alors cette fois, Damon se leva et approcha d'Elena les bras tendus vers elle comme pour la prendre contre lui, mais elle leva sa main devant elle en signe de refus.

-Je vous aime tous les deux Damon. Mais pas du même amour. Ce que je ressens pour chacun de vous est différent. Il faut que tu comprennes. J'ai désormais parfaitement conscience de mes sentiments, et j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas lutter contre. Je m'en sens incapable, mais un seul de vous deux ne peut exister dans ma vie en tant que grand amour, et je viens de faire mon choix. En vérité, ce choix était fait déjà depuis bien longtemps mais je ne le savais pas encore.

Damon la fixa droit dans les yeux comme s'il cherchait à lire au plus profond de son âme, et lança d'une voix calme et froide ayant comprit les propos d'Elena.

-Je vois. Quoiqu'il arrive se sera toujours mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? Mais est-ce que cela t'étonne que j'aie pensé pouvoir être celui que tu choisisses ? Je suis sur que tu te trompes Elena en décidant de rester auprès de Stefan. Je peux te le prouver.

Sur ces mots il fondit sur elle, lui prenant le visage dans les mains et étouffant ses protestions par le placage de sa bouche avide sur ses lèvres. Elena essayait de se débattre pour échapper à l'emprise de Damon mais en vain. Elle devait lui dire quelque chose à tout prix, mais ce dernier la serra contre lui, faisant tomber le plaid qui recouvrait son corps nu. Au contact de ses paumes sur sa peau nue, ses gestes devinrent plus tendres, plus doux mais ses baisers se firent plus désireux, plus passionnés, enflammant tout le corps de la jolie brune qui perdit aussitôt tout contrôle se blottissant davantage contre Damon.

Une fois de plus, elle oublia tout, la réalité, le monde, et Damon profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour l'emporter de nouveau vers le lit. Mais non, elle ne devait pas. Pas encore. Alors elle se débattit de plus belle et se dégagea de lui, récupérant à la volée le plaid échoué au sol et se réfugiant derrière une chaise.

-Écoute Damon, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je…

Damon la fit taire d'un geste de la main, puis comblant la distance qui les séparaient, sans tenter de la toucher il lui adressa un regard emplit de tristesse.

-Pas la peine, j'ai parfaitement compris. Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, mais Elena tu dois savoir une chose. Tu connais les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, ta mère te l'a dis il n'y a pas si longtemps mais tu avais l'air de ne pas réaliser. Alors je te le dis aujourd'hui.

Il attrapa une de ses mains qu'elle avait posées sur le dossier de la chaise observant attentivement le vampire.

-Elena, je t'aime ! Je sais que tu aimes Stefan bien plus que tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer, mais il fallait que je te le dise.

Il abandonna sa main et se détourna sur le point de partir, accablé mais acceptant le choix de la jeune fille. Il allait quitter la pièce quand la voix d'Elena raisonna derrière lui.

-J'aime Stefan !

Damon s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et soupira d'exaspération, déçu.

-Merci à toi de remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais j'avais compris.

-Écoute-moi ! Je l'aime c'est vrai, il est quelqu'un d'important pour moi à qui je ne voudrais faire aucun mal, même si je crois que c'est raté. Mais…

Les yeux de Damon s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, croyant apercevoir une lueur d'espoir.

-Mais je viens de réaliser que je t'aimais bien plus Damon. Je…je ne pourrais l'expliquer, mais je ne peux plus nier cette attirance que j'aie semble-t-il toujours eue pour toi, et ses sentiments qui m'animaient à chaque fois que je te voyais me serrant le cœur d'émotions étaient surement la preuve que je t'aimais depuis déjà longtemps. Je ne réalise pas encore…

Elle ne put achever sa phrase prise de panique. Damon était arrivé près d'elle et son visage se tenait à quelques centimètres du sien, son regard bleu plongeant dans celui d'Elena, la regardant avec intensité. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu le vampire avec une telle expression. Celui-ci semblait la dévorer des yeux et elle comprit qu'il était tout simplement heureux quand il l'enlaça tendrement, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles de soulagement et de reconnaissance.

-Bon sang Elena. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tes paroles me font du bien et m'apaise. J'ai passé mes cent quarante cinq dernières années à espérer revoir une femme que j'aimais et qui ne voulait pas que je la retrouve. Mais cette folie à finit par cesser et j'ai arrêté de souffrir à cause d'elle quand j'ai réalisé que je tombais peu à peu amoureux de toi. Aujourd'hui je t'aime comme un fou, bien plus que j'ai aimé Katherine. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés Elena. Besoin que tu me choisisses.

-Je l'ai fait mon choix. N'as-tu pas entendu ? Je t'ai choisi toi Damon !

Il planta à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens caressant doucement son visage.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

Elle lui sourit attrapant une de ses mains qui glissaient sur sa joue.

-Oui, j'en suis absolument certaine.

-Et pour Stefan ?

Son sourire s'estompa et son regard devint sombre.

-Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix. Quand il rentrera je lui dirais la vérité. Je ne veux pas lui mentir. Il ne le mérite pas.

Une larme coula sur sa joue quand elle imagina la tristesse que produirait sur Stefan cet aveu. Elle se devait d'être franche avec lui, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas le perdre. Il comptait tellement pour elle même si elle savait qu'à cette révélation il voudrait certainement fuir le plus loin possible d'elle et de sa trahison.

Elle cessa de pleurer quand elle sentit la bouche de Damon s'emparer de ses lèvres qui tremblaient. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serra très fort contre sa poitrine, réclamant davantage de caresses qu'il se ferait un plaisir de lui offrir.

-Si tu veux bien chère Elena, nous nous préoccuperons de mon petit frère plus tard. Il ne revient que ce soir et la journée est à peine commencée.

-Hum, où veux-tu en venir avec ces paroles si explicites ?

-Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir.

Sur ce, il la souleva de terre et l'emporta pour se cacher sous les couvertures, prévoyant de lui faire l'amour toute la journée.

* * *

><p>Bon eh bien voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.<p> 


End file.
